Forever
by takerschick
Summary: Newbie at WWE. Put together as business partners. Maybe turn into something more only time will tell. First time posting a story
1. Chapter 1

It was my first day with WWE. I had just had walked into the arena and was looking for Stephanie McMahon's office. I was walking down the hall when I was knocked into a wall. I looked up and came face to face with Sheamus who had a pissed off look on his face.

"Excuse me." I said

"Whatever stupid idiot. Who let you back here ring rat."

I am taking back at the venom in his voice.

"Excuse me I was hired by Vince McMahon."

"Yeah right. Get the hell out of my way."

As he processed to slam me into the wall. Just then I heard someone yell.

"What the hell are you doing Sheamus?"

I looked up and saw Seth Rollins walking down the hallway.

"Teaching this bitch a little respect. She bump into me. Want to help?"

Seth got right in his face.

"You touch her again and I will end your career. You are already on thin ice as it is."

He looked in between us and said.

"Whatever have the bitch. Protect her or whatever"

I bought my foot up in between his legs and drop him on his ass. I leaned down and said,

"I don't need protecting my dad is the undertaker."

I smirk as his face went paler.

"And believe me he will hear all about as will my godfather Vince McMahon. You just sealed your career; I have no problem Mr. Rollins kicking your ass."

Sheamus ran off. I turned to Seth and said,

"Thank you. Dawn Callaway."

"Colby Lopez my screen name is Seth Rollins."

We shook hands. He looked down and said,

"Here" as he took off his sweatshirt. I looked down and blushed.

"Thank you." As he helped me put it on. I looked at my watch and said,

"Shit. I am running late. Can you point me in the direction of Stephanie's office?"

"Yeah I walk with you. I have a meeting with her to. This way."

He helded out his arm. I picked up my bag, looped my arm though his and we headed to Steph's office. We got there twenty minutes later laughing at what happen. We knocked. We heard

"Come in."

We went in still laughing. We were meet by Steph, Vince, Hunter. and my dad. They looked up in surprise as we walked in laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

"I see you two have meet." Vine said.

"Yeah Colby help me out. Sheamus attacked me."

My dad came over and checks me out.

"Dad I am fine. I think I did more damage to him including his ego."

My dad held his hand out to Colby.

"Thank you."

"No problem, sir"

"Alright let get this meeting going." Hunter said.

"Party pooper." Everyone laughed.

"Since you two know each other. We are putting to guys together. Dawn as your manager at first, tagging every once in a while. And sometime down the road we will have you guys in romantic storyline. Only if and when you guys are comfortable with each other, not before."

Me and Colby looked at each other and said,

"Hi partner. How you doing." Before we started laughing. We missed the looks everyone gave each other.

"You guys seem comfortable with each other." Steph said.

"Well he did save me and he hasn't done anything to piss me off. What can I say we hit it off? Is that ok?"

"Ok" they replied while shaking their heads.

"I think they are mocking us." I said to Colby. Everyone busted into laughing.

We all settled down twenty minutes.

"Ok back to business." Vince said.

"You two will share a locker room, hotel room and car. Is that ok with you guys?"

Colby and me looked at each other. We nodded.

"Anytime it is not ok just let us know." Steph said.

"Ok tonight. Colby you are going one on one with Jon aka Dean Ambrose. Dawn with be on commentary for the match so she will go out with you to your music until we get permission to use the song she wants to use." Hunter said.

Colby looked at me and asked,

"What song?"

"Bad Boy" by Cascada." I replied.

"Lordy you and that song." My dad said.

I grinned.

"Hopefully we will have heard by Thursday." Steph said.

"No problem. So what should I wear?"

"Since you will be manager mode. Dressy/casual."

"Ok I have the prefect outfit."

"Ok you guys are on in forty." Vince said.

"Quick question. What are you going to do about Sheamus?" I asked.

"Don't worry. There are plenty of superstars who want to tear him apart. So he will be in a match tonight against every superstar and will be fired afterward. You are not he first women he has attacked. He has attacked every diva here and Smackdown."

"Oh ok. So me, Colby and Jon are staying at ringside after their match?"

"Yes." Hunter said.

"Dismissed."

I hugged my dad goodbye. We headed to our locker room and I was bombard by the Bella Twins.

"Dawn" they yelled as they hugged me

"Girls need to breath." They released me.

"You working here know."

"Yep being Colby's manger/tag team partner"

They turned to Colby.

"Take care of her."

He nodded to them.

"Will do."

"Dinner later?" Nikki asked

"Sure sounds good" I replied.

We continue to his locker room. He opened the door and was attacked by a little yorkie.

"Who is this?"

"This little one is Kevin." As he handed him to me.

Kevin immediately started licking me.

"Yorkie?" I asked.

"Yes. Very good."

"Animal Lover." I said as I set Kevin down. He went to his little bed and settled down.

Colby let me get dress in the bathroom. I started laughing as Kevin followed me in. I got dressed in a pair of black dress pants, black tank top with a teal off the shoulder blouse and a pair of teal peep toes. I did my hair in a half up, half down with the bottom half curls. Rose gold eye shadow and bright red lipstick. I put everything back in my bag. Picked up Kevin and headed to the main room. Colby was shirtless and was finishing putting on his boot guards.

"How do I look?" I asked.

His head snapped up and his mouth drop. He came over to me and motions me to twirl. I did giggling.

"Very hot. It's perfect" He said as he dropped a kiss to my lips. I gripped his shoulders as he deepens it. We both moaned. We broke apart a few minutes later to Kevin barking. I started giggling

"Red looks good on you." He laughed and headed to the bathroom to wash it off. I reapplied mine. My heart was beating a mile a minute. He came out a few minutes later. He smacked my ass as he passed me. I jumped. He went to his bag and finishing getting ready. He then grabbed his world heavyweight title and offered me his arm and headed to the pit. As we were walking

"Sorry about the kiss. Something about red lipstick makes me crazy." Colby said to me.

"No worries. I liked it."

He stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Really."

"Really." As I pulled his head down and kissed him again.

"Well this is new." We heard as we pulled away. We looked and saw Nikki and Brie, John Cena and Daniel Bryan. We just glared at them. We all ended up laughing. We continue to the pit. Colby wiping his mouth. We got there just as Jon aka Dean Ambrose got there. We were introduced to each other.

"Jon. Be careful around her." Vince said.

"Uncle Vince no worries he is fine. Don't treat me like I am a helpless diva." Me and Jon bumped knuckles.


End file.
